European Union
General Information Western (if unified by any European country with rare exceptions) Eastern (if unified by Georgia) Anatolian (if unified by Turkey)|tag = EUR|government = European Union Government|religion = Secular|culture = Noculture Determined by the country that unifies the European Union.|rank = Empire|capital = Jan Mayen (3148) Determined by the country that unifies the European Union.|development = When Formed}}The European Union mechanics have been a main part of the mod since 30/8/2015. Similar to the Holy Roman Empire and its mechanics, the EU can be unified in a similar fashion into a single, unified European state if all the European Union reforms are successful passed. EU Mechanics The EU is present in any game starting from 1958. In order to join it, a country must be an independent, constitutional/parliamentary state. If the game started before 1958, it's possible for a country to found the EU if in addition to the above requirements, it also has one of the capitals of the historical founding members. The EU can also be dismantled by a non-member country owning all the capitals of the founding members. The main benefits of being part of the European Union are: reduced unrest and cost to increase stability, development and technology; increased prestige and trade power; however you will get a small production penalty. Members will also get many profitable events and decisions. Every country in an offensive war with a member will get +1 aggressive expansion towards every other member every month. European Elections Every six months a new European leader is selected among the countries with the highest prestige and legitimacy/ republican tradition. The leader gets an additional increase in prestige and the ability to pass additional European reforms. European Reforms There are three different reforms and each one requires the previous one to be passed and the next one to not be already passed. AI will always pass these decisions. * Potential requirements: **Hasn't global flag "EU debate happening" **Has country modifier "European Leader" * Requirements: **Has 250 power each in administrative, diplomatic and military **Has at least 50 power in EU authority * Upon enactment: **Lose 250 power each in administrative, diplomatic and military **Set reform's global flag **Set global flag EU debate happening **Lose all EU authority Centralized Warfare Policy * Potential requirements: **Has country modifier European Leader **Hasn't global flags "EU debate happening" and Centralized Warfare Policy Enacted **Has passed all reforms * Requirements: **Has at least 5000 ducats **Has at least 50 EU authority * Upon enactment: **Lose 5000 ducats **Set global flags Centralized Warfare Policy Enacted and EU debate happening **Lose all EU authority Found the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU does not exist ** Capital is in the Continent of Europe ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Power at least 150 ** Military Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Technology at least 88 ** Stability at least 2 ** One of following must be true: *** Country owns at least one of these province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam, Roma (118) or Paris (183) ** One of the following must be true: *** Enacted government reform(s): Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Constitutional Republic, Multi-Party System or Democracy * Effect(s): ** All of the country's provinces will be part of the EU ** Become Elector ** Get 'Member of the European Union' until the end of the game: *** -2.00 National Unrest *** -20.0% Development Cost *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** -10.0% Production Efficiency *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Get 'Leader of the European Union' until the end of the game: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige ** Every Ally: *** Requirement(s): **** With the government reform(s): Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Constitutional Republic, Multi-Party System or Democracy **** On the Continent of Europe *** Effect(s): **** Become part of the EU **** Will gain the 'Member of the European Union' modifier to the end of the game ** Event 'The European Union' happens ** Disallow Internal EU Wars Related Decisions Join European Union * Switzerland or neighbours of the Soviet Union will never pass this decision. Countries with at least 10 non-European provinces OR with a capital outside of Europe will never pass this decision. * Requirement(s): ** EU exists ** Capital is on the Continent of Europe ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Power at least 150 ** Military Power at least 150 ** Stability at least 1 ** Has enacted Government Reform: Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Multi-Party System or Democracy * Effect(s): ** Lose 150 Administrative Power ** Lose 150 Diplomatic Power ** Lose 150 Military Power ** Gain 'Member of the European Union' country modifier permanently *** -2.00 National Unrest *** -20.0% Development Cost *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** -10.0% Production Efficiency *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Every owned province is set in the EU Leave European Union * AI will never pass this decision if independent * Requirment(s): **Has European Union country modifier **Hasn't global flag Centralized Warfare Policy Enacted **Hasn't global flag EU debate happening **Either is independent or overlord is outside of European Union **Is at peace ** Stability at least 1 *Effect(s): **Lose 1 Stability **Lose country modifier European Union **Any owned province is set out of HRE Dismantle European Union * Requirment(s): **Any country has European Union country modifier **Hasn't country modifier European Union **Controls Köln (85), Brabant (92), Luxembourg (94), Holland (97), Roma (118) and Paris (183). * Effect(s): **Gain 100 Prestige **Set global flag EU dismantled **European Union releases all subjects **Any country lose European Union country modifier **Jan Mayen (3148) become uncolonized land and European Union loses its core Adopt the Euro * '' Denmark and Great Britain will never pass this decision.'' * Requirment(s): **Is at least 1999 **Has country modifier European Union **Hasn't country modifier Monetary Union **Has at least 5 months' income in treasure **Has at least 50 administrative power * Effect(s): **Lose 50 administrative power **Gain country modifier Monetary Union forever ***-10% Inflation Reduction Unite the European Union * Requirment(s): **Has country modifier European Leader **Hasn't global flag EU debate happening **Has global flag Centralized Warfare Policy Enacted ** Stability at least 3 **Has at least 15000 ducats **Is at peace * Effect(s): **Set global flags Final EU debate and EU debate happening **Event United the European Union happens *** European Union releases all its subjects and ruler dies. ***Jan Mayen (3148) become uncolonized land and loses its core there **Lose country modifiers European Union and European Leader ** EU is dismantled **Country changes to European Union **Any country that has modifier European Union is inherited by European Union **Gain country modifier Unita in Diversitate forever *** +4 Accepted Cultures United European Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +3 Diplomatic Reputation ** -25% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +5% Discipline * Ideas: ** Birthplace of Democracy: *** +0.5 Yearly Republican Tradition ** Military Border: *** +15% National Garrison Growth *** -10% Fort Maintenance Modifier ** Navigation Acts: *** +15% Global Trade Power ** Gold Fleet: *** +15% Global Tariffs *** +10% Provincial Trade Power Modifier ** Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité: *** +2 Tolerance of Heathens *** +2 Tolerance of Heretics ** Path to Citizenship: *** -25% Core-Creation Cost ** Religious Toleration: *** -5% Development Cost *** +1 Tolerance of Heretics Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Secular countries Category:Polar countries Category:Western countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Anatolian countries Category:Present Day Category:European Union Category:European Governments Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Formable nations